Anticorrosive polymeric coatings are known since the early 50's, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,934, where they were used with organic solvents, so that at present they are undesirable because of the toxicity and flammability of these solvents.
Applications for patent publication No. WO 95/32228, U.S. 2004/0087713 and No. WO 2004/105963 show that the industry has worked in research and development of new coatings with low VOC's composition (Volatile Organic Compounds) that are in high demand from the ecological point of view as mentioned Kivit P. et al. 283-284:290 Macromolecular Symposium (2009). Suma et al. Macromolecular Symposium 277:144 et al. (2009) used a synthetic procedure for preparing emulsion coatings focusing on properties such as pH, solids content, glass transition temperature and chemical composition. The industry has increased interest in a coating with good corrosion protection and mechanical strength as have been studied by Ito et al. Vibrational Spectroscopy 35:159 (2004) and U.S. Patent Application 2009/0182084 A1 and EP 1316603 A1. However, it is often difficult to achieve smooth coating finishes and high quality, such as those required in the industry, eliminating the use of organic solvents to help lower the viscosity and contributes to the leveling of a coating.
Decocq, F. et al Journal of protective coatings and linings 48 (2001) studied new technologies for coatings which are generally used to create a protective barrier on floors, cars, exterior and interior of houses, industries, piping, equipment, among others.
One of the most important goals of the coatings industry is the minimization of the use of organic solvents in the formulation of aqueous coating compositions that provide a smooth high gloss and good physical properties.
The compositions of coating aqueous base are also sensitive to the application conditions.
Synthetic water-based emulsions, such as styrene resin emulsions, styrene-acrylic emulsions and acrylic gradually replaced solvent-based formulations such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,934.
A critical property to consider is the adherence of the coating to the substrate, as described in international patent application WO 98/52980 for the coatings industry. The state of the art pre-treatment includes the surfaces as U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,354 (chemical treatment), U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,262 (electron beam irradiation).
For metal surfaces, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,687 discloses a mixture of liquid epoxy rubber, amines and sulfur compounds such as anti-corrosive coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,059 proposes the anticorrosive coating composition, comprising melamine cyanurate, a thermosetting resin, a curing agent and a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,271 describes a coating comprising a hollow cell structure and a compound in the hollow portion comprising corrosion inhibitors both organic and inorganic.
U.S. patent application U.S. 2006/0047062 includes a compound to increase the compatibility of metal pigments with organic compounds crosslinked.
In its U.S. patent application No. U.S. 2010/00160586, a company dedicated to the manufacture of coatings and paints proposes obtaining resins derived mostly from renewable or recyclable materials, which can be used in the formulation of coatings rent-reduced VOC acrylic.
In the last decade, a new line of research has attracted interest both from academia and industry, and is the design of new composite materials, which are made up of two or more different materials (polymer, metal and/or ceramic), which can increase or completely alter the properties of the individual compounds, making them more efficient and viable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,394 incorporates in its formulation an epoxy polymer and/or vinyl and a metallic pigment preferably zinc or aluminum and a conductivity control agent such as silica.
In U.S. Patent Application 2004/0019143 and WO 02/44286 and as shown Diaconu et al. Macromolecular Symposium on 259:305 (2007), has increased the study of composite materials and polymer-based nanocomposites water (with a polymer matrix and an inorganic filler) because of its environmental involvement, as shown in U.S. Patent Application U.S. 2005/0182169, which relates to a novel process for preparing nano-composites, nano-particles used as filler.
Zhu, A. et al. Journal of Colloid and Interface Science 322:51 (2008) characterized the film formation of a resin filled with silica nanocomposite, which increase the water resistance and mechanical properties. Also Yeh, J. M. et al. European Polymer Journal 44:3046 (2008) have shown satisfactory performance by increasing waterborne anticorrosive polymer doped with Na+MMT.
Ai Z. et al. Journal of Applied Polymer Science 102:1466 (2006) report the results of the preparation of polymeric core particles and metal shell, as in the U.S. patent application U.S. 2009/0017304, showing good properties as coatings of the synthesized particles. Metallic Nanoparticles like Ag, Au, Cu, Mg, were used as hydroxides, oxides, or metallic in European Patent No. EP 2,228,413 and carbon nanotubes in the international patent application with publication No. WO 2006/037 949.
All state of the art known by the applicant, refers to new products that are designed and used nano-composite materials to improve the physical and chemical properties of the coatings, as shown in U.S. patent application U.S. 2005/0182169 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,029.
The present invention overcomes all references clearly indicated above, under which the objective is the development of new polymeric resin particles consisting of polymer dispersions in water, prepared by free radical polymerization which are used as anti-corrosion coatings 100% waterborne and synthesizing a composite polymeric particles dispersed in water and nanotubes doped titanium dioxide (the latter were synthesized according to what is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,439 B2). The incorporation of the nanotubes in the polymer matrix above contributes substantially to improving the properties of coating.